


Objection. Argumentative. Ridiculous.

by JanePrince



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanePrince/pseuds/JanePrince
Summary: Sit. Drink. Smile.Barba/Reader insert fic.





	1. English

“ _Cariño, estoy en casa_ ,” Rafael announced as he closed the door of his apartment. “ _Estás aquí_?”

Stepping out of the spare bedroom that Barba used as his home office, you came into the living room to give him a welcome hug. Besides recognizing the endearment, you had no idea what Rafael was babbling about.

“ _Te he echado de esta tarde. Realmente me gustaría para que conozca a mi madre y la abuelita pronto. Están ansiosos de conocerlo en persona_ ,” He grinned down at you before pressing a chaste kiss to your lips.

“I’m sorry, Rafael but ‘ _No habla Español_ ’?” You responded, unable to keep the confusion from your face. “Though, I always do enjoy listening to you speak Spanish.”

“ _Oh Cariño, lo siento_ -” He began but stopped short. “I mean, I’m sorry. It’s just that’s what happens after spending a whole afternoon with my mother and abuelita.”

You laughed. “Nothing to be sorry for.“


	2. Slow Dancing

“Why are you so stiff, _cariño_?” Rafael asks amused while swaying with you to the classical music playing in the background. “It’s not like we haven’t danced before.”

“Yes but it’s usually in your living room and it’s also not at a fancy-smancy gala full of powerful rich people,” You babbled off quickly. “I don’t want to make you look bad. I know you have to keep up appearances for work.”

“ _Cariño_ , you could never make me look bad. If anything, I’ll have to make sure some of these vultures don’t ask you for a dance.”


	3. Same Bed

“Barba, we’ve been over these flies at least a dozen times. All we’re doing now is just burning ourselves out. We both need to get some rest or risk fainting in court tomorrow morning.”

Barba ran his hands over in face in exhaustion. “You’re right. I just wish we could find something to put the bastard away for life.”

“We’ll both think better after a couple hours of sleep,” You pushed back and gathered your things while opening up your phone to call for a cab. “I’ll meet you on the court steps in the morning.”

Barba finally looked over to you. “You’re leaving at this time of night?”

You waved your phone at him. “I’m getting a cab. Still perfectly safe. I’ll even call you when I get in if that makes you feel better.”

“It doesn’t,” Barba muttered. “Stay here for the night. It will take at least a half hour to get to your side of town. You can take the bed.”

“And where would you sleep? The couch?” You replied sarcastically. Barba shrugged. “Oh my God, no! I’m not kicking you out of your own bed.”

“You’re taking the bed.”

“I’ll stay if we share the bed. Your food diet is bad enough. The last thing we need is for you to have bad sleeping habits as well.”

Barba opened his mouth to argue (he almost, almost, said ‘objection’) but decided he was too tired to fight you on this. 

He gave a deep sigh. “Fine. What side do you prefer?”

—–

It was an accident. A pure, harmless accident.

Barba awoke first. 

You were both facing one another, his arm draped over your waist, your arms curled between the both of you. One of his legs was in between yours.

Highly unprofessional was the thought that rang through Barba’s head. He wasn’t sure if it was due to long work hours or having just woken up but the other irrational part of his brain found the situation comforting.

“Barba?” Your soft, sleep-laden voice called out.


	4. Proposing

It was the case he was presiding over that actually put the thought into his mind.

His witness was being badgered by the defense. Eventually his witness sobbed out that he regretted not ever asking his girlfriend to marry him before she was tragically beaten to death by the defense’s client. And for whatever reason, Barba believed he would have had the exact same reaction if that happened to you.

During a recess, he texted you to meet him at his office once his trial was done for the day. A ridiculous mistake he realized he made once the trial was over for the day.

Barba spoke to the press and the SVU team before impatiently making his way back to his office.

What was he thinking? Proposing to you on a whim? Even though technically it wasn’t too much of a whim due to the fact you two have been dating for a couple of years now. But no ring? How tasteless of him. He was better than that. Maybe it was better to wait till later in the week.

“Rafael!” He heard you announce from his office door.

As he turned around he remembered what the defense had cried out earlier that day. And he couldn’t stop himself.

“I need to ask you something,” He rushed out grabbing your hands before giving you a chance to hug him. “And - and it’s okay if you say no or not yet.”

Did he actually just stutter? He has faced rapists and killers head on in a court room but asking you to marry him made him nervous? 

“Is everything okay, Rafael? You’re talking faster than usual.” You stated confused and worriedly.

“Yes, yes. Everything’s,” He trailed a little getting lost looking at your face. “Everything’s perfect. Or at least will be soon.”

He internally debated whether he should get down on one knee or just straight out ask you. He wanted to do right by you but at the same time not be someone he wasn’t.

“Rafae-”

“I want you to marry me!”

“What?”

“I mean will you marry me?”

Damn it! He actually messed up the most simplest question. Perhaps he should have gotten down on one knee. Of course he should have gotten down on one knee! It was only proper. His _abuelita_ is probably rolling in her grave right now scolding at how he was behaving.

As Barba moved down to set down his knee, you responded. “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you, Rafael Barba!”

Barba looked back up to you, already half way down to the ground. “You will? You want to marry me?”

Happy tears ran down your face as you smiled and nodded your head. “Absolutely yes.”

Rafael swooped up and hugged you tightly. “ _Cariño_! I love you,” He whispered placing his hands on your face. “I love you, _cariño_.” He kissed you slowly and intimately.

Once he was satisfied he pulled back and rested his forehead against yours. But a thought pulled at your brain. “You know Rafael, I wasn’t expecting you to propose on Valentine’s Day of all days.”

Barba froze. It was Valentine’s Day? Oh how he couldn’t believe incredibly cliché he had just been. But more importantly, he forgot it was Valentine’s Day.

“You forgot it was Valentine’s Day, didn’t you?”

“ _Cariño_ -”

“Rafael, if it wasn’t for that case you’re on, I would have definitely made you pay for that. But right now, I’m too happy to care.”

Barba sighed out in relief. “I’ll be sure to get you a proper ring tomorrow, _cariño_.”


	5. Latin

Rafael’s mother, Lucia, and _abuelita_ had been putting you through the ringer. But not for ill intentions. You had been dating Barba for a few months now and the two women wanted to desperately meet and approve of the woman who had got Rafael’s attention.

This particular trial you were currently in was at a church. Lucia and Catalina invited you to come to church with them Sunday morning mass. Eager to gain their approval quicker, you said yes.

Unfortunately for Barba, he hadn’t seen you all week due to a grueling work schedule. And the first time he would be able to see you in a week was in a church. You calmly told him over the phone how yes Catholic mass tended to be long but you wanted his family to like you and after mass you were all his for the rest of the day.

“Trust me, _cariño_ ,” Barba’s voice turned husky, “I plan on it.”

You hastily ignored the implications of his statement and wished him a good rest of the day.

And here you were, in your Sunday best outfit. Barba’s _abuelita_ sitting at the end of the aisle, Lucia next to her, Rafael to her right, and finally you. You had a hunch that Barba did that on purpose.

As the priest ascended to the altar, Barba leaned over to you while the priest spoke. 

“ _Cogitatiónes Cordis eius in generatióne et generatiónem_ ,” He whispered, his right hand resting on your knee. “ _Ut éruat a morte ánimas eórum et alat eos in fame_.” His thumb began rubbing circles.

He was definitely not translating as the priest was speaking the exact same words. He squeezed your knee causing you freeze. You could practically feel Barba smirking. Thank God you were all on the last pew in the back of the church.

“ _Exsultáte, iusti, in Dómino: rectos decet collaudátio_ ,” His voice turned darker and his hand moved up your leg a bit. “ _Glória Patri, et Fílio, et Spirítui Sancto_.”

Your breathing increased but you stayed focused as to what was happening in front of you. You had to set a good example. You had to be good while Rafael’s mother and grandmother were right there just a few feet away. You were not going to mess this up.

Undeterred, Barba continued, massaging and squeezing your leg higher and higher slowly but intimately. “ _Sicut erat in princípio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculórum_. Amen.” He then boldly and quickly squeezed your upper thigh, his pinky brushing the apex of your thighs.

This caused you to jump alarming Lucia. “Rafi!” She scolded. “Don’t scare the poor girl! She’s already nervous enough because of me as it is.” Lucia smiled gently at you.

“Yes, mommy,” Rafael obeyed removing his hand from your leg.

The choir up front began chanting as you leaned over to Barba. “You are so dead after this is over.”

Barba merely smiled.


	6. New Job

“Oh, one last thing Barba, I hired another detective this morning,” Olivia rushed out before Barba could run back to his office. “I want you to meet them real quick.”

You strode over, coffee in hand, to properly greet yourself. “You must be Mr. Barba?”

Barba quirked an eyebrow. “Very funny. But this explains why you left so early this morning.”

Olivia looked between her new detective and the lawyer. “You two… you two know each other?”

Barba cleared his throat. “Liv, this is my life partner.”

Olivia looked back over to you. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“I wanted you to hire me for my skills, Lieutenant. Not who I spend my personal time with.”


	7. Home

“ _Cariño_ , I can’t believe you’re still here,” Barba said walking into the lab with his coat on, briefcase in hand.

“Rafael, murders aren’t solved by themselves,” You mentioned casually as you continued sewing up your “patient’s” chest on the table before you. “Besides, I’m almost done. I wasn’t working late tonight.”

Barba grimaced as you pulled the thread. “I know that, but it’s been a few weeks since we’ve seen each other more than a couple of minutes at the office, or lunch, even home.”

You looked up at that. He was giving you his sad eyes. He really did miss you. Otherwise he wouldn’t have barged in here into the Medical Examiner’s office. He got a bit squeamish if the body was open or not covered up.

You cut the thread and set your scissors down. You tapped on the glass of an office nearby asking the doctor in there if they would put the body up. “If you give me five more minutes, I’m scrub off and meet you outside.”

Barba smiled as he walked out, patiently waiting for you.

You looped your arm in his from behind as you both walked out on to New York’s cold city streets. “Thank you for picking me up,” You murmured while laying your head on his shoulder. “It was very sweet of you.”

Barba didn’t respond but smiled, pulling you closer to him.

A few minutes into your walk home, soft, white flurries started falling from the sky. You gave a soft gasp of excitement, squeezing his arm still interlocked with yours. “Let’s eat out tonight. Somewhere with a window, Rafael,” You asked dreamily. “It’ll be romantic.”

“Anything you want, _cariño_.”


	8. Cousins

You loved New York City. There was always a restaurant open no matter the hour of the day, too many places to visit so you’re never bored, and the really, really tall buildings made you feel small unlike Atlanta (better yet, the outskirts of Atlanta) which only had a few.

But the lack of sweet tea and biscuits & gravy would be your undoing one day. How can a city with every cuisine known the man not have these staples?

“I’m so glad you made it here safely,” Amanda said coming from behind you to place her bag in the empty chair in front of you. You stood up to hug her. “Going from a half million population to an 8.5 million one is a pretty big change.”

“I did my best to memorize the maps as best I could,” You admitted sheepishly. “Didn’t want to get lost on my first official day as a new resident.”

Amanda excitedly told you more about her coworkers, letting you know their names and who was known for what. It was obvious she missed you. After having a baby and getting into a fight with her mother (your aunt) and sister (your other cousin), she was starving for some family that didn’t make her life a living hell. She also of course showed you many pictures of Jesse, showing how big she’s gotten since you last saw her (a grand total of two weeks ago) and a few videos of her making babbling noises. You made Amanda promise that you’ll get to babysit one night. You had yet to get some one-on-one with the adorable baby.

“You still up for meeting my team?”

And that’s how you ended up at the precinct, holding what was left of your coffee that you ordered earlier that morning. 

“Does the interrogation rooms make you nervous?” Amanda teased.

“Just a little. I haven’t been in a police station since you entered the force.”

Your conversation was cut short due to some mild arguing coming through the office doors. A woman sporting a badge on her waist and mid-length brunette hair with a Latino man in a very nice suit. Though both stopped their conversation realizing you, a non-police officer, was standing next to Rollins.

“Morning, Lieutenant. Barba.” Rollins waved awkwardly. “I wanted to introduce my cousin, she just moved here, but it looks like we’re already busy today.”

Olivia shook her head, apologizing. “No, Rollins, it’s okay. Just another small disagreement.” She turned to you, holding out her hand for you to shake. “I’m Olivia, it’s nice to finally meet you. Amanda has told us a lot about you.”

You shook her hand. “No it’s fine. And I really hope she didn’t tell you everything. Including that time in graduate school with the-”

“Okay, okay! They don’t know everything!” Amanda interrupted as you stifled your laughter. “And this is Rafael Barba, he’s one of the A.D.A.s from the Sex Crimes Bureau.”

You both shook hands, Rafael’s holding on to yours a bit longer than necessary. “The one from Atlanta? Welcome to New York.”

“I just hope I can keep my head above water. I’d feel better if I had a Harvard degree under my belt.” You teased slightly. He was attractive but you didn’t want to flirt too openly. He did work with your cousin after all.

“You know that I went there?” He quirked a brow.

“Amanda talks about you guys more than you think. But I refuse to say what was good or bad. I may use that information for myself in the future.”

“Well whatever you two did in graduate school, you better not hope I ever need a subpoena for that.”

And you could not stop yourself.

“Will you be there with the cuffs when that happens?”

Olivia’s face was gold. She was surprised and amused. Amanda was mortified. 

Barba? Barba became flustered, not expecting you to say that at all. His mouth open and closed several times, before giving up and clearing his throat. The small red on his cheeks betrayed him though. Then again, you were probably doing the same.

“Can you tell we’re cousins?” Amanda tried breaking up the situation.


	9. First Date

The thought had crossed his mind on more than one occasion.

Barba had met you through another A.D.A. who worked narcotic cases. You worked as his legal secretary. He heard the A.D.A. sing your praises a handful of times, mostly on large, high profile cases that involved the media.

You both finally met in person when a drug lord allegedly assaulted a well-known business woman. Several sleepless nights and long hours gathering information, organizing it for court, and attending court. A terrible way for you two to meet but Barba was glad for some good to come out of the case.

Once the Justice Department took over suit, you were both suddenly free from work for the rest of the day. And by rest of the day it meant actually getting off work on time for once.

Barba caught the elevator with you in it. He debated whether to ask you or not but cursed himself for being a coward and went for it.

You blinked surprised, maybe a faint blush on your cheeks, and agreed but said tonight was your only free night for the next few days. And Barba was never one to back down from a challenge.

“Are you sure you want to eat here?” You leaned forward over the table towards Barba. “I really wouldn’t have mind eating somewhere else…” You trailed off not sure how to phrase ‘cheaper’ in a nice way. And you also weren’t sure if you were going to have to go dutch on the date. Attractive lawyer or not, you still needed to pay rent.

Barba smiled. “I’m sure. But if it makes you uncomfortable?”

“No! Well, maybe a little. But I’m so flattered that you would want to take me here of all places on a first date.”

Barba’s grin widened. “I have every intention for paying for everything tonight,” He grabbed one of your hands under the small table. “I was the one who asked you after all.” He saw your body relax and was happy you didn’t pull your hand away from his.

“Now, shall we order, _mi belleza_?” He purposefully lowered his voice, enjoying that blush on your cheeks appearing again. His hand holding yours let go only to start tracing slow, abstract patterns on it. You bit your bottom lip to calm your racing heart.

“ _Mi belleza_?”

“Sorry!” You jumped, finally looking him in the eye. “Ordering? Ordering sounds great!”

Barba finally pulled away to open his menu, smirk still fully in place. He made a mental note to be sure to ask you for another date before the night was over.


	10. Karaoke

It was Fin’s idea to go get some drinks but Amanda’s to go to one with a karaoke night. After the hellish week at SVU, a few drinks sounded great but it would take more than just a few for any of them to go up on stage.

Sonny volunteered to be the designated driver or the sober friend for the night due to him having an early morning looking after some of his nieces as his sisters and their significant others wanting to go for a breakfast date.

Olivia invited Barba but he made a point that he would only go if there was scotch. She also invited for you to come along because during the few times you dropped by the precinct, Barba couldn’t take his eyes off you.

You, Amanda, and Olivia arrived first to secure a table and order some appetizers. “And we’re all getting numbers, including Barba! We are doing karaoke tonight. No matter how many drinks it takes for one of us to get up there.” Amanda decided.

Fin, Sonny, Barba, and even mini Dodds arrived one by one, each taking a seat at the table. Amanda and Fin made sure Barba was seated next to you.

After a few hours, the bar filled up, drinks were made and consumed, and eventually, the bar was ready for some karaoke.

“Good evening, New York!” One of the bartender’s announced on the mic. The crowd cheered, some raising their drinks in the air. “Let’s start the weekend off right with some music! Get your numbers ready!”

The bartender listed off a number that a frat boy with a NYU shirt on had. He chose “These Boots are Made for Walkin'” much to the delight of his equally drunk frat brothers.

A few more singers had their chance, some okay, others just plain drunk but hilarious to watch.

“Next up, 38!”

A few groans of disappointment rang out but it was Barba’s that caught your attention. “He called your number, didn’t he?” You grinned at his misfortune.

He eyed you warily but gave you a faint uptick of a smirk. “Trade me?”

You paused for a moment and chugged down the rest of your drink. “Trade me.”

You grabbed Barba’s number as you made your way up front. A few whistles and hoots were given, even Amanda whistled for you, as you took your place at the mic.

“Before we get started, this will be a duet! So who’s lucky number 87?” The bartender surprised the audience.

You saw the team clap and cheer for Sonny as he stood up. What were the odds?

You gave Sonny a high-five as he took his place next to you on the small stage. You eagerly pointed out “I Got You Babe” and Sonny couldn’t resist.

Throughout the song, you touched Sonny’s arm and hands, giving a performance the patrons loved. Several ‘woo hoo’s and ‘get it girl’s were yelled out during the song. At one point, you happened to catch Barba’s vague look of anger during your song. After the song was over, you gave Sonny a friendly kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, Sonny.”

“Anytime, Cher.”

You laughed, enjoying that Sonny caught on to your pun/joke.

Back at the table, everyone gave you two cheers for your performance. But Barba remained quiet.

Several drinks later, Olivia called it a night and the others followed through. You were the last to pay your tab and made your way to the door. Once outside, you patiently waited for your Uber to come pick you up. You noticed Barba doing the same a few yards down from you. Curiosity got the better of you as you made your way over to him.

“Do you really hate that song?”

Barba looked up from his phone, ready to say no to whatever woman wanted to talk to him, but stopped himself when he saw it was you. “No, the song was fine.”

“You looked angry. Maybe you hate Sonny & Cher?”

“No,” Barba grinned tersely. 

“Did I do something to make you angry? Or did you drink too much and you’re in no mood for conversation?” You asked worriedly. 

“No, no. I never tire of you. You could never make me angry,” Barba soothed, upset at himself for making you think that. “I was just…” He trailed not sure if he should say or not. “I was just a bit upset that I wasn’t the one singing up there with you.”

You weren’t expecting that answer. But you trudged ahead with your reply. “Didn’t know you liked to sing.”

“I don’t,” Barba admitted out loud. “Have time for another stop tonight?”

“Coffee?”

“Did you expect anything less?”


	11. Down *NSFW

The rays of sunlight were beginning to peak over the horizon. The oranges fading to pink and pink to blue.

Your gasp broke the early morning calm. Your hands clenching the sheets Rafael was under, beneath you.

Barba rewarded you with another broad lick to your sex. “ _Sí, cariño? Dime que quieres_.” He murmured, placing a kiss on your lower lips. You had no idea what the beautiful man below you was saying but you didn’t want him to stop.

“ _No deje de hablar conmigo_.” He sound louder for you to hear. “Tell me what you want, _cariño_.” He moved his lips away to nip and kiss at your thighs. “Tell me.”

You flushed even more, if that was possible. You had a pretty good idea of what else you wanted him to do but was slightly embarrassed about it. Your thighs trembled and twitched as you could feel his fingers trace your overly sensitive skin, spreading your wetness. 

“Don’t stop talking,” You eventually managed, groaning as he rubbed your clit. 

“You like it when I-”

“Spanish! Don’t stop talking to me in Spanish!” You rushed out, finally letting go of the sheets to thread in his morning hair. 

“ _Te gusta cuando te hablo en español_?” He asked curiously but happily. “ _No tenía ni idea, cariño_.” Barba dived forward to suck at you as if he was starving, needing your essence to live. He brought a finger to rub against your clit again as his tongue made intricate patterns. You nearly screamed at the beautiful, torturous ministrations.

“ _Tan hermosa, cariño. Te ves tan hermosa como esta_.”

His finger moved against you again. Your grip in his hair tightened. Something inside you snapped, making you feel euphoric and light. 

“ _Cariño_? Are you alright?” Rafael moved up your body.

“Yes,” You breathed. “More than alright. Just give me a minute.”

Rafael chuckled and placed a chaste kiss to your lips.


	12. Introduction

Rafael walked in to a mostly empty precinct. 

He saw Olivia in her office on her phone, most likely speaking with her babysitter to let her know she was almost done and on her way home. He would have to grab her before she left.

What really caught his attention was Carisi speaking rapid Italian with someone. They were both excited about whatever they were talking about, hands were moving and laughing at every other sentence said.

“Oh, hey, counselor!” Sonny waved over. “I want you to meet my cousin.”

Taking a quick look over to Liv’s office, to be sure she wasn’t leaving yet, Rafael looked back over to you and shook your hand. “ _Piacere di conoscerti_.” You smiled back at him, forgetting to switch to English.

Sonny gave you a quick pat on the back before leaving you two alone. Olivia had motioned him to come in her office.

“ _Il vostro piacere è tutto mio_.” Rafael responded trying not to cringe if he pronounced the words correctly or not. Italian was similar to Spanish but he didn’t think you knew English and the detective left him alone without a translator.

You giggled at his poorly phrased response.

Rafael assumed that it was because you didn’t think he knew some Italian.

“ _Credo che si intende, ‘E ‘un piacere conoscerti.’_.”

“ _Ovviamente_.”

“ _Davvero avete idea di quello che sto dicendo, vero?_ ”

Rafael paused, not sure how to answer. He didn’t want you to think he couldn’t communicate with you. Plus he would hate if Carisi made fun of him for it. “ _Sì_.” Was his simple response.

You couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling up inside of you. It made Rafael blush.

“I’m sorry, but I really don’t think you do.” You said still laughing.

Rafael’s eyes widened in shock. “You… you speak English?”

“Yes, quite fluently actually. But I appreciate the effort, Mr. Barba.”


	13. Soup

You two had gotten into an argument that morning at Barba’s apartment.

Rafael had literally worked himself sick but refused to miss work or court. He was caught up on one particular case and wanted to see it all the way through. You told him to let one of his co-workers handle it as he should stay home, take some medicine, and stay out of the New York cold outside. One day wasn’t going to kill him. Barba vehemently disagreed, slamming the door on his way out.

You didn’t speak to one another all day. No texts, no phone calls, no emails. You were quite furious with him, not understanding why he couldn’t just listen to you just once. You cursed at yourself for getting a bit excited hearing your phone ring towards the end of the day, hoping that it was Barba on the other end. Instead it was Olivia. She called to tell you that Barba was in a total mood all day, even in court. She asked if you could somehow stop by his office and see if you could do anything about it. It also sounded like he argued with just about everyone today.

You agreed to come by after you were done with work.

Realizing he may still be angry at you, you stopped by one of the very few Cuban restaurants that Barba and his mother frequented, ordering some sopa de pollo to help with his cold. You also went to the local drugstore to pick up some medicine too.

You saw Rafael’s legal secretary leaving for the night as you walked in. You asked her how he was doing and even she was stressed out from working with him all day. You apologized and told her good night, slowly creeping in to Rafael’s office.

Rafael called out, assuming it was his secretary. You looked on the other side of the door finding him not sitting at his desk but rather lying on the couch with an arm over his face.

“No, it’s just me.” You answered unsure.

Barba removed his arm, a bit shocked that you were there. “ _Cariño_ ,” He whispered lovingly. “What are you doing here?”

You shrugged your shoulders, placing the food and medicine on the coffee table in front of the couch. “To apologize. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I should have asked you in a calmer and different way this morning.”

“Oh, no, no, _cariño_.” Rafael soothed, sniffing. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You were only looking out for me. I’m so sorry I raised my voice at you.”

You smiled, using one of your hands to push his hair back at the top of his head. “Then we both forgive each other.”

Rafael moved in to kiss you but you pushed him back. “No, no, no, mister! I’m not getting sick because of you.” You could have sworn you saw him pouting. “But I brought you the Cuban version of chicken noodle soup and some medicine for you to take. And once we’re done, you’re going to call Olivia and let her know everything’s fine and then we’re going home. Okay?”

“Yes, _cariño_.”


	14. Homework

You rubbed your face in near defeat.

Why was learning a second language so hard?

As court reporter in training in New York City, you heard many different languages that were spoken by different people. Spanish was the second most spoken, only to English, of course. Your mentor suggested that to improve your resume, you should take some formal Spanish night classes at a local university.

In between studying and working, you had indirectly met the A.D.A. Rafael Barba in several cases at court. He was handsome and you always enjoyed seeing what kind of suit combination he would wear that day. Plus, he was pretty good at his job. 

One unfortunate day, your mentor came down severely ill and you took over her duties in court for a few days as she recovered. The case was getting heated as you were asked to come to the judge’s chambers several times to quote what a witness had said. Barba and the defense attorney were at each other’s throats in those chambers. The judge nearly threw them out himself.

After the jury gave their verdict on that case, which Barba won by the skin of his teeth, you packed up your teacher’s equipment so you could make a quick stop to her apartment to check on her and then go to your night class. Barba had caught up with you on the steps of the courthouse with the pretense of asking you a question about work. 

Or at least that’s what you thought it was only going to be about before he asked if you would be interested in dinner.

You had to unfortunately, as much as you wanted to skip your night class, tell him you had to pass as you were going to be late for class. Confused, he asked what for. You confessed that it was Spanish classes to help build a stronger resume for yourself. You also admitted it wasn’t easy learning another language.

Which was how you started semi-dating Barba. And by semi-dating, it usually meant him helping you out with your Spanish homework.

You had told him several times that it wasn’t necessary and that you felt guilty that you were devoting so much more time to work and school than to him. Barba brushed your concerns off. “We both lead busy lifestyles. If this is the only way I can see you until your classes are finished, I’m okay with that. It won’t be forever.”

You were touched that he was so willing to help you so you had always paid him back with buying dinner every night he could tutor you which usually took place in his office.

“We should stop for tonight. You need to get some rest before your last test tomorrow.” Barba shut the book in front of you. “You’re tired. I can see it all over your face.”

You leaned back in your chair taking a deep breath. “I still don’t think I’m ready.”

“You’re ready. If you work anymore on this, you’re just going to burn yourself out.” Barba stood up, holding out his hand to you. “Now let me walk you home.”

You smiled up at him taking his hand to stand up. Barba used his other free hand to cradle the side of your face before kissing you. The two of you moved your lips against one another slowly and intimately, just letting the both of you enjoy one another. Finally, Barba pulled away but kept his grasp on your hand. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”

A tint of red dusted your cheeks as you responded. “Glad you didn’t hold back on me then.”


	15. Accident

When Barba was home at his apartment, he tended to revert to speaking in Spanish. It was habit at this point. It started when he was a child, learning and speaking English in school while speaking Spanish when he got home.

And some days when he was home, he was still working out of the spare bedroom he made as a second office. He would occasionally mutter to himself, wondering where a certain file was, or hum a tune.

All of this you were use to by now. But it frustrated you that you had yet to understand him. There were times where Barba would ask you for something but you didn’t respond because you had no idea what he just asked. Each time he would apologize but each time you would remind him there was nothing to apologize for.

A few weeks later, you signed up for some Spanish classes at a local university determined to understand. The classes were nice for the fact that you did half the work online and the other in class, so it didn’t necessarily take up all your free time after work. Barba noticed you were more studious lately but let you be after you told him you were just preparing for a long project at work.

Several months later you finished the basic classes and went ahead to sign up for conversational Spanish.

You were about halfway into the semester when you slipped.

“ _Cariño, usted ha visto mi maletín_?” Rafael realized his slip of the language a little too late. “Ah-”

“ _Está por el perchero_.” You responded without missing a beat. Your focus completely on the computer in front of you.

Barba froze. “ _Disculpe_?”

“I said, it’s over by the coat rack.” You waved with a hand towards the piece of furniture, eyes still not wavering from your work. You didn’t realize your mistake. 

Barba smirked. “ _Cariño_ , no you didn’t.”

You finally turned from your computer to look at the man. “Yes I did. I know what I said.”

“But not in English.”

“Yes I d-oh!” You cringed, standing up. “Did I say something wrong? I mean, I’m pretty sure I said it right.” You looked away trying to remember if you said the right words. Eventually you gave up on yourself and went back to the computer to double check.

Rafael laughed, enjoying this. “ _Cariño_ , you responded perfectly.” He walked over to you, gently moving you away from the computer and holding your hands. “But when did you learn all this?”

Suddenly shy, you looked down to your feet, a small blush dusted your cheeks. “Several months now, I’ve been taking classes to learn. You always like to speak it at home and I thought I should learn it for you. That and understand what on Earth you were always trying to say.”

“ _Cariño_.” Rafael breathed out in awe. “You didn’t have to do that. I’m more than happy conversing with you in English.”

“But I wanted to do it for us. And you.”

Barba couldn’t describe how he felt in that moment. All he could do was stare at you in wonder as his hands rubbed circles absentmindedly over your hands. “Well, we mustn’t tell, mommy. I want to see how much we can get away with her not knowing you understand us now.”


	16. Night

You were afraid to ask but you had been working up the courage to ask him for weeks now.

“Would you like to spend the night at my place tonight?”

You had made a list of reasons why, mostly due to the fact it was very late and your apartment was closer than his, but Barba didn’t even blink at your offer as he grabbed a spare suit and a toiletries bag before saying, “I’d love to, _cariño_. Thank you.”

Flabbergasted but happy he didn’t turn you down, you held his hand as you both made your way to your small home.

You made him filet bistec salteado for dinner. A relatively easy dish you learned to master while dating Barba. You cheated on dessert a little and pulled out a container of ice cream.

After a shower, Barba climbed into bed with you. The two of you talked about things that had to get done tomorrow, what each other’s schedules were like, and so on. Eventually the conversation turned into learning more about one another, talking about your families, favorite movies, what you like to do in your spare time alone.

The conversation stopped while you were talking about one of your hobbies. Rafael had fallen asleep. You snuggled closer to him going to sleep yourself.

In the morning, Rafael forgot where he was for a split second until he saw you. He checked his phone for the time noticing that he beat his alarm by only a few minutes. He kissed your forehead saying it was morning and he was going to get ready first. You laid there for another five minutes before getting up yourself and make breakfast for the two of you.

While Rafael ate his breakfast, and gave you another kiss on the cheek as a thank you, you went to shower and dress for the day. Once finished, you stepped out and saw Rafael frowning at his suit jacket. “What’s wrong?” You asked.

He silently turned the jacket around for you to see patches of dust had collected on his black jacket. “Do you have anything that can remove this?”

You smiled, almost laughing. “I do, but that’s the jacket you wore yesterday. Your other one is in the wardrobe.” You pointed to the piece of furniture. 

Rafael quickly opened it to see his spare jacket, safe and unharmed from dust. He sighed, and grinned at himself at his own anxiousness. “Thank you, _cariño_. It looks like I still need some caffeine this morning.”

“Then we’ll get some on the way to your office.” You suggested, giving him a kiss on the cheek.


	17. Twins

You were both crying when you saw your son wriggling and moving as the doctor pulled him out.

“You have a healthy,” The doctor paused as the nurses used a suction syringe to remove the fluids from the baby’s mouth letting the baby take it’s first screams of life. “baby boy, Mr. and Mrs. Barba. Would you like to cut the cord, Mr. Barba?”

Barba gave you a quick kiss as he cut his newborn son’s umbilical cord, letting the nurses clean and check over the baby. “I’m so proud of you, _cariño_.” He whispered against your forehead as he kissed it. You smiled through your happy tears, sobbing a bit, relieved your baby was healthy.

“Alright, Mrs. Barba. Ready for round two?”

Assuming the doctor was talking about your after birth, the placenta, you asked him if that would hurt or take long.

Confused, as this wasn’t your regular gynecologist, the doctor replied, “I was talking about your other baby.”

You and Barba merely stared at the doctor. Barba was the first to break the silence. “Excuse me?”

The doctor sat up from his hunched over state while still staying seated in his chair. “Did your doctor not tell you you were having twins?”

The air in your lungs left you, leaving you breathless. “Twins?” You wheezed in surprise.

“The doctor said she was only pregnant with one.” Barba added.

“Well it sounds like your boy will be the bigger twin. Your other one must have stopped growing at one point, causing your son to cover up his sibling during your ultrasounds.”

“Jesus Christ.” You cried out. It wasn’t that you weren’t happy about finding out you were having another one, you and Barba had discussed wanting at least two but definitely not at the same time. You and Barba were just not prepared for two little blessings.

Barba’s mother was going to be ecstatic when she found out.

“Alright, Mrs. Barba, it’s time to push.”


	18. Protect

You willed yourself to stop your hands from shaking but your body refused to listen.

During Olivia’s trial, Lewis gained interest in you. Barba asked if you would testify on Olivia’s behalf to let the jury know that she was a cop of good standing outside of work. You lived a few floors above her in the apartment complex, always bumping in to one another at the grocery store a few blocks away. The two of you quickly became friends especially when Olivia wanted to get out and just get a drink.

You had of course agreed to help your friend. You were also terrified of course. You had heard and seen everything this man had done and to be forced to be questioned by him scared you.

You had came to every part of the trial in support of your friend and to get a feel of what you would have to do. You had sat next to Olivia, holding her hand. Lewis took notice, and kept looking at you whenever he could.

After the trial was done for the day, you decided to visit Barba at his office to voice your concerns.

“It’s not that you’re a brilliant lawyer, Mr. Barba. I mean, I’ve heard the stories and I’ve seen you in court now but it’s just that, I don’t know. Something doesn’t feel right.” You were wringing your hands, feeling a bit silly. “At first I thought he was looking at Olivia, trying to unnerve her but I think he’s looking at me too.”

Barba looked at you with sympathy. “I’m not going to lie to you. I think he is too.”

You took a deep shuddering breath, tears welling up in your eyes. “Oh God!” You whimpered.

Barba held on to your upper arms, calming tell you to sit down on his couch. “Listen to me,” He tilted your chin to look into his eyes. “I promise you, I am not letting that monster get away with what he did to Liv or let him hurt you. Everyone knows he did all these terrible things, even before this trial. He’s not going to win and he’s not going free. You have my word, I will protect you.”

You sniffed and took the hand that was holding your chin. You squeezed your eyes to steel yourself, tears falling down your face. “Thank you.”


	19. Panic

You were there every step of the way for your co-worker and friend who was attacked. At the hospital, you had personally told to the nurse to ask for Olivia’s team to investigate and interview your friend.

Barba was just as eager as you to put the man who did this behind bars. He called you the entire way to the hospital after finding out something happened at your work place. Once seeing you in one piece and unharmed, you told him everything that happened and asked if he would take this case himself.

“Anything, _cariño_.”

Weeks passed and the trial finally began. Barba had coached you for a few days ahead of time, letting you know what you needed to say and how to say it to the jury and court. You were nervous but your friend needed you and you couldn’t allow that to get in the way of your nerves.

“You’re doing a brave thing, _cariño_. Your friend is lucky to have someone like you.” Barba smiled at you from his desk. It was night before you had to give your testimony. “As am I.” He added.

The morning of the trial, you were called first. Your friend squeezed your hand in reassurance as you walked up.

You were doing well and mentally thanked Barba for all the coaching. And seeing the SVU team and your friend all watching you let you know you were doing the right thing and that you had friends not only supporting your friend but you.

Barba finished his questioning with you, nodding his head in approval to let you know you were doing well. But his questioning was the easy part. Now came the hard one.

The counselor greeted you a ‘good morning’ and you politely answered back. But his good manners ended right after that. Unfortunately he was asking the questions correctly, forcing Barba to sit there and watch you slowly gain back every one of your nerves.

“But your friend was alone, wasn’t she?”

“Yes, but that’s no ex-”

“And where were you? You said you were there in the building the entire time. Yet by the time you found your friend, the assailant was gone and you never got a good look at them! Perhaps you’re just going along with what the prosecution said because of your blind loyalty.”

“Objection!” Barba stood up abruptly.

“Withdrawn.” The defense quickly said. “But you never did get a good look at who assaulted your friend, now did you?”

You were doing your best to pace your rapid breaths. “No but I-”

“Then you can’t accuse my client of rape! So tell me, why did you tell the police he did it-”

You couldn’t hear the counselor anymore, your breathing becoming incontrollable. You were starting to lose your breath, your focus was waning.

You faintly heard yelling between two men and the gavel being slammed.

Two hands held your face making you look at Barba. “ _Cariño_ , look at me. You’re okay. You’re safe. He’s gone now.”

You were still having trouble breathing, hiccuping every time you thought you had caught a second wind.

“Breath with me, _cariño_.” Barba counted down slowly so you could time your breaths. “That’s it. Stay with me.”

You finally breathed out catching your breath. You held your hands around Barba’s forearms as his hands were still holding your face. You noticed the SVU team was standing behind him along with your friend. The courtroom was empty.

“Where is everyone?” You asked.

“The judge ordered a recess and for everyone to get out.” Barba nodded to the woman behind the large desk next to you.

“Are you feeling better?” She asked.

“Yes, Your Honor. I’m sorry.”

The judge shook her head. “Think nothing of it. You’re not the first witness to do so.” She nodded her head to Barba to leave for her chambers.

You looked back over to your friend. Apologies were stuck on your tongue. Apologize for panicking on the stand. Apologizing for not being with her that night she was raped.

“Don’t.” She said stepping forward. Barba slowly stepped away. “Remember, I don’t ever, nor will I ever, blame you for what happened to me.”

You sniffed, doing your best to keep your tears at bay. “I’m still sorry.” You said, voice cracking.

Your friend walked up behind the stand to come hug you. “It’s okay. You’ve been here for me all this time. I guess it’s my turn.” They joked, trying to lighten your mood.

You both pulled apart and wiped away your tears. You turned to Barba. “Now what?”

“We’re in recess but we don’t reconvene until after lunch. So I suggest we all go get something to eat and for you to get some fresh air.”

As your group left the courthouse, you hugged Barba’s arm, silently thanking him.


	20. Striptease

Barba had been working, more like living, at his office more hours this week since the two of you started dating.

You understood that days and even weeks like this would happen. You also understood that Barba wanted what was best for the people and putting bad people behind bars.

But you missed him. Physically.

So when you called Friday night to ask if he was coming home, Barba told you that it was going to be another late night. 

“I’m so sorry, _cariño_.”

“Do you really have to, Rafael?”

“Yes and I miss you just as much. I promise I will make it up to you.”

Deciding that you couldn’t wait another night, you put on a white button up shirt, a black pencil skirt, pantyhose, and heels. Along with some racy lingerie.

You may have picked up some take out as to help your cause of your sudden drop in at his office.

Barba was pleasantly surprised as you walked in to his office. He gave you a long kiss as he took the bag of food from you. 

You helped him move papers and set up a place to eat at his table. Barba practically moaned as he took a bite of the hot food causing you to laugh.

As the two of you ate, you both talked about what was going on in and outside of work. You winded up doing most of the talking as you could see in Barba’s eyes he was tired of it as he had done so all week.

Before Barba could clean up his space after eating, you took off one of your heels to rub your foot against his calf. “I’ve missed you this week, Rafael.”

Rafael’s eyes met yours as he quirked an eyebrow. “Have you?” He tossed back. He didn’t need to get distracted. He needed to get back to work.

You hummed back in agreement as you leaned back in your chair. You started unbuttoning the first few buttons of your shirt. “I can only entertain myself for so long.” You said continuing to undo the buttons. Your black bra peeked out. Barba took a deep breath to calm himself.

“ _Cariño_ …” He warned you but the threat was practically nonexistent. He couldn’t lie. He missed this. And he forgot how much his body missed yours.

Your foot that was still caressing Rafael’s calf moved up higher to his upper inner thigh. Your toes nudged impossibly close to his crotch. Rafael’s breathing picked up as one of his hands came to circle around your leg that was rubbing against him. “ _Cariño_ ,” He purred this time.

You pulled your leg away and sat up in your chair. “No touching, _papi_.” You said. “You only enjoy watching the show.”

Rafael’s eyes turned dark at your term of endearment. “I make no promises, _cariño_.”


End file.
